Many passenger vehicles use a braking system including a rotor connected to each wheel and a brake assembly to apply a braking force to the rotor. The brake assembly includes a brake caliper having brake pads selectively movable into contact with and out of contact with the rotor via a motive force applied by the brake caliper (e.g., via a hydraulic brake line controlled by a master brake cylinder, etc.). The brake pads include an outboard brake pad to act on outside or curb-side of the rotor and an inboard brake pad to act on an inside or vehicle-side of the rotor. In some examples, application of pressure to the brake pedal by the driver causes the hydraulic brake fluid, via a master cylinder or brake cylinder assembly, to actuate a piston or pistons to cause the brake pads to move to contact the rotating rotor to retard the rotation of the wheel.
Particularly in high performance vehicles, a potential for overheating of the brake pads is of concern. If the brake pads overheat due to heavy braking, braking effectiveness may be substantially reduced via a phenomena commonly referred to as brake fade. Brake fade is attributable, at least in part, to an alteration of the contact surface of the brake pads referred to as brake pad glazing. Under high temperatures, the high friction material of the brakes pads can crystallize, thereby significantly reducing the coefficient of friction of the brake pads and reducing the ability of the brake pad to grip the rotor and slow the wheel.